Different Juniors
by Bobby South
Summary: When Junior finally becomes the boy his father wants him to be, will he be happy as he always thought? And how long will it last? Meanwhile, Roberta is on her chance to become famous, but will she become famous or reailse there are more important things?
1. Act One

RING! The school bell rang off. All the kids ran out of Stoolbend High School happily. Cleveland Brown Jr. was the last to walk out of the school. " Zip-a-dee-do-dah, Dip-a-dee-yay " he sang happily. " My, oh, my, What a wonderful day - "

"Yes, it is!" said a blonde male teenager, who was taller than Junior. "A wonderful day for collecting for the poor. Spare me a penny, would you?"

Junior looked around. "But I don't know anyone called Penny."

"The money, fatso!" yelled the teenager thug.

"Oh, right!" Junior got out his money and gave it to the thug. He began to walk away, but he was pulled by the thug and slammed into a tree. "How can you get around in life with... PLATSIC MONEY?" He shoved the plastic dollars right in front of Junior's glasses.

"My daddy told me to give _that_ kind of money to who people ask for money such as thugs like you!" answered Junior.

"Well, I have a message for your daddy: This!" The thug plunged his fist towards Junior's face.

* * *

><p>Junior was quickly rushed home and was lying on the sofa, under a nice blue blanket. His dad, Cleveland Brown Sr., quickly came home from work. Donna was comforting him.<p>

"Where's my boy? What's happened?" He saw Junior lying on the sofa.

"A bully punched me in my face, daddy," sobbed Junior.

"I gave up the free drinking night at Waterman Cable just because your horrible ugly face was punched?" Cleveland snapped.

"CLEVELAND! How dare you talk to your son like that, especially with his problems!" yelled Donna.

"What problems? Eating too much? His bad eyesight? The refusing for trying something just because he's afraid? Loving who he is but not giving a damn about anyone who feels about it? Can't wipe his own crap out of his smelly giant fat ass?"

"Well, you have a choice: either you help and support your own son or you can make me happy by clearing out the septic tank I have asked you ever since you married me!" Donna told him.

Cleveland sighed. "Fine! I'll..." Everyone looked hopeful. "...clean the septic tank out." And out he went.

"I'll go and get you your fluffy toys," smiled Donna gently, as she got up and walked up.

Rallo came down. "Hey, bro, I know what you need – laughter! Watch this!" Rallo stood still for about five seconds.

"That's very funny, Rallo!" laughed Cleveland Jr.

"I haven't done anything yet!" snapped Rallo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of Stoolbend, there was a beauty contest at the mall. The last two contestants were standing on the stage.<p>

"And the winner for this year's Stoolbend Sex Idol is... Lacey Stapleton!" the announcer announced.

The entire room gave Lacey, who was wearing her beautiful light-blue dress, a mountain of applause. Everyone that is expect one person, which was her rival, Roberta Tubbs in her sexy blue tank top and black skirt. She quickly stormed out of the building.

"You in trouble, miss?" asked a stranger.

Roberta turned around and saw an old man in a long brown coat and with a long grey beard.

"I just got kicked out of a beauty contest because the judges had to choose that ugly spoiled bitch!" Roberta screamed.

"I know how you feel, miss," said the old man. "I felt the same when the board members of the Exxon Shipping Company chose Joseph Hazelwood for the Captain of _Exxon Valdez_ instead of me. And looked what happened!"

"What happened?" asked Roberta, not showing much interest.

"Never mind," said the old man. "Well, I, Captain Harry Puggen, am not going to dwell on it. I'm going to discover a new reef. Well, I would if I could find a partner."  
>"What's in it for me?" asked Roberta.<p>

"Well, picture this: lots of money for you, lots of fans for you and a whole new reef named after you," replied Captain Puggen.

"Oh, that will be great!" exclaimed Roberta. "I'll be like Johnny Depp who has his own island!"

_There was a time when Johnny Depp was on his private island and when people would come to him, he would set off the cannons to shoo them away. He would shoot every ship that would come near, even if it was some of his friends. "Sorry, Tim," he once said to Tim Burton._

* * *

><p>Cleveland Jr. spent the entire weekend recovering from the assault and felt much more confident on Monday. He was relaxed and rested so well, because Cleveland was doing all his jobs and making him calm and happy, which he didn't enjoy doing.<p>

He took him to school that morning and went to work. He got an invitation to have lunch with Mr. Waterman and was hoping he would get it, but guess what? His phone rang from his desk, just as he was about to get up.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hi, Donna. What? Junior kicked in the balls? He can't stand? Are there no strong students in the school to help him? WHAT? _Me _take him home? Fine, I will." He put the phone down and started to walk to... Mr. Waterman's office! Before he could open the door, his friend Tim the Bear got in front of him.

"Don't you have a poorly son to take home?" the bear asked.

"That good-for-nothing son of mine? Do you really think I want to give up a lunch with the boss just for him?"

"That's not the talk of Jesus, but of his enemies, like the Romans," Tim pointed out.

Soon every employee of Waterman Cable Company heard about this and they gathered around Cleveland, jeering him, insulting him and some even had lit torches ready to burn him.

"All right! I'll go!" Cleveland snapped, storming out of the door. "I'll go and look after the stupid, fat – Oh, I can't live like this! I've got to do something! I've got to get rid of his problems, but how?" He thought and then a cloud with a blub in it came above him.

"Thank you," said God, using his giant hand to pull the cloud up above him. "I could use this idea for _my_ son."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Cleveland took Junior to the hospital and met Dr. Fist.<p>

"Mr. Brown, if this is about talking to your son to change him into the person you want him to be, it won't work," Fist told him. "I've tried many times. I have a list of dates to prove it." He got out the list. It was a very long list that overtook Cleveland's head.

"No, it's a different matter," Cleveland said. Then he whispered into the doctor's ear.

Fist looked unsure. "Well, I'm not sure if it will help your son and it _is_ expensive, but if you insist, I'll do it."

"I promise you, doc," smiled Cleveland, "this will make the world a better place for everyone, just like the Beatles did."

_The Beatles had been entertaining the world with their music._

_"Thank you," Paul, George and Ringo would say._

_But one day, John said, "We're better than Jesus!" Then they got booed and were greeted by a lot of rotten tomatoes."_

"_Thanks a lot, John," moaned Paul._

"_No problem!" smiled John._

* * *

><p>Cleveland, Donna and Rallo had been waiting outside the surgery room for about two hours. Finally, Dr. Fist arrived out of the surgery room.<p>

"May I present... Cleveland Brown Jr.!" announced Fist.

Out of the door came Junior, giggling and running happily as he used to be. He looked just like he used to do before Cleveland and his ex-mom Loretta got divorced.

"I'm back! I'm back!" he cheered as he ran out of the hospital. "I haven't felt good in years!"

"What do you think?" smiled Cleveland, proud of his son for the first time in a while.

Donna and Rallo were shocked and surprised. "Who replaced Junior on this show?" asked Rallo.


	2. Act Two

To Cleveland, life at home was relaxing. It was just like having the old Junior at home. He was able to go to the toilet by himself and do things more physically and be happy about it. It was like good old times.

But to Donna and Rallo, it was a worse hell than Stan's hell. This Junior wasn't helping Donna with the dishes, the beds or any of the chores he would do and he would always run around, bumping into Rallo when he was in the midst of something. "Sorry, Rallo!" he would always say, before running off.

Cleveland was forced to have a talk with Donna. "Cleveland, I'm hope you're happy and proud of what you have done with Junior, because I still think this was a horrible idea!"

"Why?" protested Cleveland. "He's taking more care of himself and he's causing less problems around the house and in his life. I've done the right thing."  
>"For Junior, for the world or for yourself?" Donna asked. "Imagine if a bunch of white people making machines turning people like us or Asian people into white people so we will look just like them. Well, you're no better than them! And you're no better than people who fear mutants in comic books, like the X-Men or the Ninja Turtles."<p>

_In New York_,_ the Ninja Turtles were fighting the Shedder and the Foot. The X-Men arrived to help the Turtles._

_"Well, thanks, X-Men," said Leonardo._

_"No problem," smiled Wolverine. _

_"Well, we mutants need to stick together," smiled Professor X._

_Then there was an angry mob with torches and forks and signs like "No Mutants allowed!" and "No place for your kind in this world!"_

_"Take about racism," moaned Storm._

_"Meet someplace else?" asked Donatello._

_"Meet us at the Stoolbend Comic Store," said Professor X. "We'll see how our and your comics are doing."_

_Then they all spilt and ran away from the angry mob._

* * *

><p>On the ship <em>Milk Jug<em>, Roberta was scrubbing the deck. "Hey, Puggen!" she called.

"_Captain_ Puggen to you, cabin girl!" snapped Puggen.

"I don't see why I have to do all the work," Roberta yelled. "I'm too popular and too sexy for – "

"Well, picture this," said Puggen. "Roberta Tubbs: the girl who worked hard on the ship that discovered the reef and named after her or the girl who was drowned at sea just because she was rude. Your pick of fame."

"What are your further orders, sir?" asked the rebellious teen.

"A cup of tea!"

"Right away, sir!" And Roberta was gone.

Soon the boat came to a stop. "We are here," Puggen told Roberta. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your gear on and do some damn discovering! This will be a better discovery than when Baron John Hunt made it to the top of Mount Everest!"

_In 1953, Sir John Hunt led the British Expedition to the top of Mount Everest or so it seems. The truth was that Hunt was tucked up nice and warm in a sled, while the rest of his team was pushing him upwards._

_"Come on, you lazy buggers!" Hunt shouted. "If we don't get to the top, I won't get my medals or a knighthood!"_

_Soon they managed to get him to the top of the mountain before they all slid down! Hunt just got the Union Jack Flag out and put it on top of the mountain. _

Soon Roberta, in her green bikini top and black briefs, was in her scuba gear. She got ready to jump in.

"Go, girl!" cheered Puggen. "Go and make history!"

She jumped into the sea and her great expedition began.

* * *

><p>Back at Stoolbend, as if his own family wasn't giving him enough hell already, Cleveland's friends were not pleased with this old version of Junior. They told him so at the Broken Stool.<p>

"I know your older son was fat, lazy and intelligent, but this new black son of yours is really driving me nuts!" Lester snapped. "And just think of my son losing his best friend of because of a stressed nigger like you."

"I've never had anything against your son," said Holt, "but now he's a new person and has been running on my mom's flowers and I had keeping buying and planting new ones, he's been getting on my nerves!"

"Yeah and I've been praying to Jesus to help your son," said Tim.

"Oh, thanks, Tim," smiled Cleveland.

"For what he's going through!" snapped Tim. "For what you're putting him up to!"

"Why?" snapped Cleveland. "He's better than ever! He's more active and he can do great things if he can only be turned in the right direction."

"Then why are you letting him waste all my colouring crayons that was for the children?" joined in Gus.

Cleveland rose from his chair angrily. "That's it! I don't care what everyone thinks of him; he's perfect to me. He's healthy again, he solving all his problems by himself and, as long as he's doing well at school and not getting bullied, that'll be fine!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Junior was lying on the sofa after a bully knocked him over and sat on him. Cleveland was so angry that his head exploded like a bomb. Bloods and organs flew everywhere. Then out of his neck he grew a new head.<p>

"Lucky I'm made out of ooze," smiled Cleveland. Then he was angry again. "I just can't believe it! I won't! I don't see why me useless only blood-born son can't stick up to a big bully!"

"Well, he's not been taught yet!" snapped Donna. "If you want him to stick up for himself, you've got to teach him! And _you_ alone can teach him! And quick! At least the fat Junior could lie down on the sofa and have the sheets put over him!" And she stormed off angrily.

"Yes, I will," Cleveland said coldly. "I'll surprise you just like how _Cars 2 _was Pixar's first bad movie."

_At the movie theatre, the Pixar crew was being held hostage against an angry mob. They were complaining how crap _Cars 2 _was_.

_"See what I mean?" Cleveland asked outside the mob._

* * *

><p>Roberta had been underwater for about two hours.<p>

"Anything yet, sweetheart?" Puggen asked on the radio.

"Nothing so much and new or shiny or sexy!" replied Roberta.

"Well, just pick up a few shells and we'll modify them so they will look like something that has never been found before and we'll go back and make history," Puggen told her.

Roberta found the nearest shells and began to ascend when –

She saw a dark tall creature walking in the tall seaweed forest nearby. She swam forward to check it out. She searched every inch, but couldn't find anything. So she decided to ascend up, but something dark got into her face and something close to hands but scaly caught her.

"Captain Puggen, I'm being captured by a monster!" she yelled to her radio.

"A sea monster? Perfect!" Puggen cried on his radio.

"Well, don't just stand there!" she snapped. "Help! Save me! Save my sexy ass and boobs..."

"No, this is the moment of your life!" Puggen yelled back. "Use all your strength to bring the bastard up to my boat."

Using all the strength she had, Roberta seized control of the creature and brought it up to the surface. Both she and Puggen were very surprised of what the thing looked like. It was a tall black humanoid creature with scales and a fish-like face.

"Well done, Tubbs!" said Puggen, dragging the creature into a cage and locking him in. "I'll be rich! Rich!" And he left feeling pleased with himself.

Roberta should be very happy with herself but she was feeling unsure wherever she did the right thing or not. "Proud of yourself?" a little girl's voice said. Roberta looked around and saw nothing except the monster in the cage licking itself.

"Nah, I've been underwater for too long," she muttered to herself, walking away.

* * *

><p>At Stoolbend Gym, Cleveland took Junior to a boxing class. The coach was muscular and bald and had the name of Roach Jones. There was another student called Mike, who was his fourteen year son. He looked a lot like his dad, except he had ginger hair.<p>

"Well, skinny, you're in for a lesson of a lifetime," smiled Roach.

"Oh, goody!" exclaimed Junior. "I can't wait to get started! I'm so – " He was kicked in the head and he fell down to the floor, with Mike standing behind him.

"Rule No. one: Always be alert!" Roach told him.

And Junior had a terrible day. He tried his best to protect himself and attack his opponent, but all he did was get hit.

"Not only are you not strong enough for this, but you're not even clever," Roach said to the weak Junior. "You're just a waste of energy, space and life!"

"How's that, Dad?" asked Mike.

"Better than the new guy today," said Roach, "but still not as good as Will Smith's stunt double in the movie _Ali_, let alone Will Smith or the real-life Muhammad Ali."

"Yeah, that's right," said the real-life Muhammad Ali. He punched both Mike and Roach, who fell down.

As Junior was lying on the floor, he was so much in pain he couldn't move. But as he was lying down on the ground, he was thinking of all of the bullies who had picked on him: Roach, Mike, all the bullies at school and, most of all, his dad. He growled and tried to get up, but he only pulled a muscle in his back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Roach and Mike were at the gym and getting ready for Junior.<p>

"Just do what you did yesterday to him," said Roach, "only more painful and less merciful, and he'll be Bantha fodder."

"Yes, sir," smiled Mike cruelly.

"Then let's get this show on the road," said a deep basso voice. They turn to see someone who looked like Junior but with a more muscular body. "Well, what are you fools waiting for?"  
>"Is that you, Junior?" asked a confused and scared Roach.<p>

"No, it's Rampage Jackson's son," said Junior. "Who do you think? Now come on!"

"Go get him, son," Roach whispered nervously to Mike.

Mike charged for Junior, but every time he tried to hit him, Junior would dodge all the attacks. You would think that Junior had been practising all in one night. Then when it came for _his_ turn to fight, Junior would let Mike have it.

He had beaten Mike up so much that Roach decided to let Junior pass! This made Cleveland so damn happy. He had never been prouder of his son in his life.

"Now you won't have a bully problem!" Cleveland told his own son.

From the next day to the next few, that seemed to work. Cleveland Brown Jr had managed to get to school, get his work done and managed to deal with the bullies... personality. Donna was worried because she knew if Junior got in trouble, it wouldn't be her stepson's fault. It would be... her husband's.

"Oh, Donna, look how well he's improved since he learnt self-defence," Cleveland protested one Friday afternoon. "He's become smarter, stronger and has more self-esteem than ever. I have never been prouder of him in my whole life."

"And I waited fourteen years for you to say that," said a very deep basso voice.

Cleveland and Donna jumped. They turned to see a very short but very muscular man. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

"Oh, hi, son," greeted Cleveland. "Every time you go to the gym, your voice is becoming less recognizable. So any more bullies today?"

"No," replied Junior. "Not yet."

"What do you mean, "not yet?" asked Cleveland. His answer was a punch in his face.

"Boy, that hurts more than Peter's Giant Chicken!" Cleveland moaned.

"You wanna bet?" asked Ernie the Giant Chicken, grabbing Cleveland by his shirt and raising his fist. "Maybe you've been away from _Family Guy_ for too long, but I am not, I repeat _not_, Peter's Giant Chicken!"  
>"Maybe having your own show <em>does<em> have its disadvantages," moaned Cleveland.


	3. Act Three

Donna helped Cleveland up. "What the hell was that for?" asked Cleveland, glaring at Junior.

"For bullying me!" yelled Junior, punching his dad ten more times. "For not loving and accepting who and what I am! And for never letting me watch more episodes of _Sesame Street_!"

Poor weak Cleveland hid behind the sofa in fear.

"Now stay away from me and out of my damn f****** life!" warned Junior before marching off.

"Boy, he's going crazier than the Hulk!" said Cleveland.

_There was the time when the Hulk barged in a supermarket roaring his head off and helped himself to all the beer, the sweets and everything that was in the supermarket._

_When he had everything in the shop, the Hulk walked out. The manager walked in front of him. "That'll be $2.6 billion, sir."_

_The Hulk picked the manager up from the shirt. "Send the bill to General Ross!" the Hulk told him, before throwing him to the other side of the supermarket. With that, he was gone._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the <em>Milk Jug<em> docked at the Stoolbend Docks. Captain Puggen was greeted by a crowd of photographers and reporters.

"Thank you, thank you," smiled Puggen. "Today I present to you a creature unlike anything the world has ever seen before. And I'm not talking about giant squids or krakens or that monster that swallowed R2-D2 on Dagobah. Behold!"

Roberta used all her strength to pull the creature in her cage out to the public. Everyone was stunned, yet amazed and impressed. Then everyone gathered around Puggen and asked him a lot of questions.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I will take your questions at Stoolbend Aquarium and then we will celebrate over drinks and then I can rape a few girls." He walked to the cage. "I'll take that, Roberta." He pushed the cage. "I call this creature the Puggen monster from the Puggen Reef that I just discovered today."  
>Roberta was shocked. "But you promised they would be named after me!"<p>

But nobody heard her, yet she did not give up. "You won't get away with this, not like how I get away with cheating with my good lucks!"

_The clip was about to roll when Roberta shot up in front of the screen. "Don't roll it!"_

At the Stoolbend Aquarium, the press was asking Puggen a lot of questions. Roberta was standing near the tank the monster was in with her arms crossed.

"You do all the work and your boss gets all the credit for it?" asked a child voice.

"Yeah, I know," said Roberta. "It is just so un – What?" She turned to the tank. "Can you talk?"

"Shh!" Roberta could hear it, but she couldn't see any part of the body move let alone its mouth. "You can hear my voice."

"What do you want?" asked Roberta.

"What do you think?" asked the monster.

"You want to be free in the sea?" asked Roberta.

"Do you want me to be free and feel like you've done something good or do you want me to be trapped and let your captain get all the glory for all the work you've done?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll include me in his speech," said Roberta, running off.

* * *

><p>Cleveland was worried. Only now did he realise what he had done to his own blood son.<p>

"What have I done, Donna?" sighed Cleveland. "I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" snapped an angry Donna. "Tell him you're sorry and tell everyone that he had hurt or probably killed that you're sorry."

"What?" exclaimed Cleveland.

Cleveland ran outside and saw the devastation of Stoolbend! He ran to the town and saw people lying on the floor and buildings destroyed. He couldn't believe what his own son had caused and it was all because of him. "Oh, what have I done?"

"And so, Angus, the accused has revealed himself," said Gordy in a radio station near Cleveland. They looked hurt and the station was in ruins. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty," admitted Cleveland.

Angus and Gordy looked at each other and nodded. "Well, we must leave Stoolbend and look for another radio station while Cleveland here meets his doom," said Angus. "Come on, Gordy!" They walked out.

"Doom? What doom?" asked Cleveland.

"This doom!" Cleveland turned around to see Junior standing behind him. He had a baseball bat in his hand and came running towards him.

"Look, Junior, I am sorry," said Cleveland, crawling away from him. "I'm sorry I upset you, but you must understand that I was only trying to help you."

"I was doing what you taught me!" shouted Junior. "I was getting revenge on all the bullies that have ever picked on me and when I did, the police came after me and I beat them up to. I beat the entire Stoolbend Police Squadron and the entire Quahog Police Squardon, including Mr. Swanson!"

"What?" exclaimed Cleveland.

"He's right, Cleveland!" Cleveland turned around to Joe Swanson trapped under a Police helicopter. "Tell Bonnie and Suzy..." Then Joe closed his eyes.

"No!" Then Cleveland bumped into a wall behind him and he picked up a heavy metal pipe he saw on the ground. He saw Junior coming towards him. His muscular son tried to whack his father with his baseball bat, but it missed and hit a wooden piece supporting the building. Junior tried three more times, but he kept hitting the wooden pieces supporting the building. Then Cleveland angrily jumped onto Junior, pushed him down onto the ground and started hitting him with the pipe in his son's face.

"That's for destroying my town!" Cleveland shouted, hitting his son. "That's for never being the son I wanted!" He hit him again. "That's for trying to kill me!" He hit him again. "And this is for making my life a f****** hell!" He went for hitting him again, but then he stopped!

As he looked in his son's eyes, he saw all the time – the good times – he and Junior had spent together from the moment he came out of Loretta's womb to the last baseball game they went to before the whole episode started.

Cleveland went on his knees and started crying. "I'm sorry, Junior!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I forgot how much I loved you!"

Then something hit his head. He looked up to see the roof of the building that they were in was coming down. Cleveland picked his son up and tried to walk out, but the roof blocked their escape route and they were trapped.

"Help!" cried Cleveland. "Help!"

* * *

><p>Outside the building, Donna and Rallo were running.<p>

"Cleveland? Cleveland?" cried Donna.

"Where are you, Chubbs?" shouted Rallo.

"What's happening?" asked Roberta, who arrived on scene.

"Cleveland and Junior have been in a fight and we don't know where they are," yelled a panicking Donna.

"Help! Help!" cried Cleveland's voice. They all turned to see the falling building. They all ran to it.

"Cleveland, is that you?" shouted Donna.

"Yes!" Cleveland shouted back. "Donna, if I don't make it, I've finally found the lost love in my own son."

"Who's he dating?" asked Rallo.

"No!" snapped Cleveland. "I never realised how much I loved him until at the very end."  
>"Cleveland, don't say that!" shouted Donna.<p>

"Even if you dialled 911, it'll be too late! Goodbye, Donna! Goodbye, kids!" Then everyone heard Cleveland's screams as the roof came down.

"What are we to do?" sobbed Donna on her knees.

"We need Superman!" cried Rallo.

"Or any fictitious magical creature..." Then Roberta had an idea.

She ran back to the Aquarium, where Puggen was still distracted by the press. She ran to the monster. "Do you have any magic powers to change the past?"  
>"Why should I help you?" asked the creature.<br>"Because if you help me, I'll help you get back in the sea," smiled Roberta.

"I can only help you if it's kind and good," the creature told her. "Not for your own greed, like getting rich or getting Oscars and Emmys or trying to be more famous than Rirhanna, Gladys Knight or Elvis."

Now Roberta didn't know what to say or think. Then she found herself on top of a rock! She saw her mom and Rallo and Cleveland unhurt and a fat Cleveland Brown Jr. with his glasses on.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Roberta.

"No, Roberta, you're not dreaming," said the monster's voice. Roberta turned to see the monster standing behind her. "You're back in time before this episode began; before Junior got picked on by that school thug."

"But why have you brought us back in time?" asked Cleveland.

"So you have the chance to start again and not make the same mistakes now you have the knowledge and the experience," said the monster.

"So you could have done it much sooner?" asked Donna.

"Not without you realising what you done wrong," said the monster. "Cleveland, you know that you can't change your son so you have to accept him for who he is. But, Junior, you know what your father goes through so you have to try to help him too."

Cleveland and Junior looked at each other, smiled and hugged agreeing.

"You, Roberta!" said the monster. "You thought of two selfless thoughts: One about your family and about me. How do you feel?"

"I feel... good," Roberta admitted. "I feel like I've achieved something. And I promise you two things when I become famous: A: I will never try anything like hunting again and I will try to stop people doing so and B: I will sponsor for poor unknown or forgotten creatures like you."

"That's very convincing," said the monster doubtfully. "Now, Donna, you must learn to let bygones be bygones."  
>"I know that already!" protested Donna.<p>

"Hey, what about little old me?" Rallo demanded. "Or should I say, 'Hey, what about little young me?"

"You, Rallo?" said the monster. "You need to... grow up!"  
>"Ha, ha, very funny!" said Rallo sarcastically.<p>

"Now if you will excuse me, I must return to feed my thirty-four children and my sixty-eight grandchildren," said the monster. "Goodbye." And, with that, she dived in and was gone.

"She sounds young for a grandmother," thought Cleveland.

The credits started to roll. "Wait! Wait!" screamed Cleveland. The screen went to back to Cleveland and his family stuck on a rock. "Is that how this episode ends?" he asked. "Does anyone want to see us get back to our home safely?"

"Oh, Cleveland, that would be boring," said Donna. "Let's pretend we're stranded, for excitement's sake, and we'll back in time for next week's episode."

"Oh, okay," smiled Cleveland. "But let's go crazy while screaming for help." And that's what the family did; the first thing the family had done together for a long while.

Then the credits rolled.


End file.
